


Whispers

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Bodhi is a hardcore Rebelcaptain shipper, Cute Ending, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, First Dates, Fluff, I Tried, I tried not to ramble, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, Light Angst, Sensuality, Tumblr Prompt, Vignette, Yavin 4, distraction, nobody dies though, so yay, this story pretty much ran away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: From the first moment Cassian met Jyn Erso, he knew she'd be nothing but trouble. The last thing he expected her to be was his distraction.





	1. It Starts Off Small

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write this story a bit differently, but it turned out much longer than I imagined. I hope this isn't too much of a ramble. I just wrote what was on my heart. :3
> 
> For the @Rebelcaptainprompt Tumblr prompt "Distraction".

* * *

 

  
Cassian hadn't been too fond of Jyn upon meeting her. Her so-so attitude about the rebellion and their fight against the Empire was frustrating. How could she not care about the state the galaxy had been in since the Empire began forcing their will on others? She, of all people, should have understood why it was important to fight back.

  
It seemed that, since she'd lost so much, she be better off looking after herself. Lucky woman. Cassian had never been given that chance. From the tender age of six, his family had been ripped away from him and the harsh cruelty of the real world had settled in.

  
After that, all he knew was training, learning to use guns, both long and short-range, assimilating in large groups of people while going unnoticed, sneaking into unauthorized places and stealing information for the rebellion.

  
Any innocence or childlike beliefs that Cassian may have had before were lost on him once he joined the rebellion. It was his home for lack of a better word, but deep inside of him, he could never truly let anyone in. Better to keep people at a distance and stay hard. That way, he'd never have to risk caring for someone only to lose them.

  
Kay, however, had been an unplanned coincidence. Cassian disabled the droid on a raid of an Imperial supply bunker when he was sixteen and he decided to keep him as a companion.

  
Droids didn't judge you or give you the same kind of problems that human did. They were always simple, concise and to the point. There would never be any issue about emotion or any conflicts to arise over trifles.

  
Cold logic was what Cassian needed, what he preferred. And after he brought Kay back to the base and reprogrammed him, that was what he got - of course that didn't stop the android from picking up some more human traits like sarcasm.

  
But it wasn't bad. Cassian knew he could handle it. He could handle anything...that is, until Jyn Erso came into his life. She was frustrating, an enigma that he couldn't decipher and he didn't like it. He always wanted to know just what he was getting into before he got caught up in a maelstrom, but with Jyn, he wasn't sure what expect.

  
When he let the woman, a known criminal, keep a blaster, it wasn't because he liked her. Rather, the words she said to him resonated in a deep part of his heart that he believed had been long buried.

  
_Trust goes both ways._

  
He knew that she was right and there was no way he could argue with such a compelling statement. Although Jyn had likely _stolen_ the blaster, he decided to place the tiniest bit of faith in her, for the rebellion, of course. It was bad enough that she was already taking up so much of his headspace, but it'd have done no good to have any antagonism between them.

  
Yet, as the mission progressed, Cassian found himself relating to Jyn because they we're both no strangers to loss at a young age. They were alike in that respect.

  
Hell, he even admired her when she fought those storm trooper's on Jedha. He expect end her to be a good fighter, but seeing her in action had been something else. There was a particular brutal grace in the way she fought and watching her sparked something inside of him that he couldn't explain. It was...distracting, to say the least.

  
Cassian was a seasoned spy and intelligence officer. He always kept his cool under pressure no matter how bad the situation was and he did his job efficiently. Yet, for the first time in his life, he found himself running around in Saw's hideout on Jedha, looking for a woman he barely knew, and in the wake of the Death Star's destructive force.

  
In the back of his mind, he called himself a fool to search for the woman when he could have gotten out of there and saved his own skin first. He could just hear Kay's voice too. "You'd have a ninety-two percent chance of getting yourself out alive if you don't go after her, Cassian."

  
Jyn's presence on the mission could have cost him his own life, but he went after her anyway. Cassian tried not to understand what that meant. Even more so after Bodhi told them that they could find Galen on Eadu. Regardless of whether he shared a commonality with Jyn from what they'd lost, nothing could stop the fact that he was supposed to kill her father.

  
Even the message she'd seen played out for her before they left Jedha wasn't enough to change anything. Cassian was still told to carry out his orders and kill Galen, but if he had to take the man's life, wouldn't he be just as bad as a soldier who worked for the Empire?

  
Jyn certainly seemed to think so after the events on Eadu and she told him as much. What's worse, Cassian knew that she was right. Regardless of it being the Empire of the Rebel Alliance, both had taken something from Jyn in the most painful way possible. He may have not been the hand that pulled the trigger, but he was still linked to it nonetheless.

  
Like a storm trooper indeed.

  
When the alliance bombs destroyed the entire platform along with Galen, Cassian had felt a foreign sense of dread in his heart for Jyn. He had to drag her away from her father's corpse or she'd have been killed herself.

  
As she cried, "I can't leave him", it was like a resounding echo of his past and Cassian remembered his own cries as a six year old when his uncle pulled him off his mother's bloody, lifeless form in their home on Fest. Just when Cassian thought his heart could never break again, it did when he saw Jyn lying over her father.

  
He had absolutely no right to feel that way either, not after being an accomplice to Galen's death, but he did and he loathed himself for it. His change of heart had come too late and now, Jyn had lost another person she loved. But instead of letting it destroy her, she pressed on, the loss making her realize that this is what happens when you don't look up. People will make decisions for you.

  
Cassian had lost everything at the hands of the Empire and he fought back with every breath in his body. Losing had prompted him to act. Whereas, it had the opposite affect on Jyn. For her, losing prompted Jyn to run, to avoid caring about anyone other than herself, to just survive. Unfortunately, the price she paid for it was to be alone.

  
Now, she was invigorated. In the midst of a deep loss, Jyn found meaning and reason to fight.

  
When she went to the council with her father's message about the Death Star, they turned away in fear and cowed in a way that was very much unlike a band of rebels. They let their fears guide them and force them into a corner.

  
Cassian had expected no less from them as he'd been a part of the alliance for many years. It made him a little sick that they weren't willing to risk all or nothing by going to Scarif. After everything they had done and how far they'd come, they decided to settle.

  
For years, Cassian had done terrible things at the service of the alliance, unspeakable things he had to live with, things that he felt were stripping him bare of his soul. He may have worked for the rebellion, but his hands were by no means cleaner than any Imperial officer.

  
Every time he was sent on a mission, a dull sensation ebbed through him and he would tell himself that it was all for the cause, that all the horrors he witnessed, the terrible things he had to do would be worth it all in the end.

  
Then Jyn came into his life, catching him off guard and causing a conflict within him that no one else ever had before. It was like a long-dormant part of his soul had been awakened by her fire and resolve.

  
Their leaders hid behind doubt and fear, but not Jyn. She was prepared to risk everything on this mission and that was what several of the Rogue One crew picked up on. Some of them knew Jyn because many of them had been with Saw's group years ago before he left her behind. They recognized the change in her and they all volunteered to go to Scarif.

  
They knew, as Cassian did, that if they sat on their haunches now, after years of fighting back, they wouldn't be able to look at themselves in the mirror. If they didn't take a stand now, what was the point of being a rebellion? Jyn had said it perfectly.

  
_This is a rebellion, isn't it? I rebel._

  
It was time they started doing what they were named for.

  
Now they passed the shield gate and were entering Scarif's atmosphere. Cassian let out a deep breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in.

  
"This is probably a suicide mission."

  
Cassian looked at the young woman standing next to him. After her speech to the other rebels, she followed him to the back end of the cockpit.

  
"Maybe so, but if we aren't prepared to risk everything, how dedicated can we really say we are?"

  
Jyn touched his arm gently and her lips slowly curved upwards into a small smile. "Wise words."

  
"I'm just taking a few points from your book," he replied gently.

  
Her green eyes gazed up him at in silence and he felt a clench at his heart. Would this be the last time he'd look at her face? This woman, who'd been a thorn in his side for a brief moment, but suddenly inspired him to be bold in a way he hadn't been in years? She surprised him in ways he never expected and that thrilled him, even made him proud.

  
"Jyn, if we don't make it out...I just want you too know that it's been an honor fighting alongside you."

  
"And I feel the same way." Her hand slipped into his and she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. It was a brief kiss, but the glimmer in her eyes told him what he needed to know.

  
When she pulled back, Cassian brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and pressed his lips to hers, urgently. The kiss was full of need, desire, bittersweetness and hope. Jyn melted into his arms as she gripped his shoulders with her hands, desperate to touch him.

  
They held on tightly to each other, neither wanting to let go for anything. There was so much they both wanted to say, but they couldn't find the words. So instead, Cassian held onto Jyn, holding her to him, his hand cradling the back of her neck.

  
Minutes passed as they stood there, in the corner, wrapped in a warm embrace. The silence was comfortable and a small sign that they had time together, if only for this moment alone.

  
Jyn mumbled something under her breath and Cassian peered down at her, holding her chin up with his hand. "What did you say?"

  
"I said if we do make it through this, you owe me a date."

  
A surprised chuckle left his lips and he stroked her cheek. "It's been a long time since I've been on one."

  
She grinned ruefully. "Never for me."

 

"Then it's settled. I'll have to survive this so you can experience a night out."

  
"I look forward to it," came her playful reply. Then a serious expression appeared on her face and she licked her lips. "Cassian...about what I said to you after Eadu, I was angry and I can't apologise for that, but you were right. You didn't pull the trigger and even though my father still died, I...I'm glad that you proved me wrong."

  
Cassian's features softened and he idly rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "It was your father's words to Bodhi that made me realise I couldn't do it. For the first time in a long time, I listened to my heart instead of my head and went against what I've always known. I couldn't have done that to you, Jyn and I'm so sorry for what happened."

  
Jyn shook her head. "Don't blame yourself for that. I forgive you and I've let it go now. You're _not_ like a storm trooper. You're a _good_ man and after all of this is over, I hope I get the chance to get to know you better."

  
"And I, you, Jyn."

  
The familiar shaking of the ship let them know that they'd finally touched down on the base. Kay's voice came from the pilot's seat in the cockpit. "It won't be long before they send a greeting party. We should get into position."

  
"Alright," Cassian replied and he looked down at the young woman standing before him. He gently kissed her forehead. "Ready?"

 

Jyn squeezed his hand, giving him a firm nod. "Yeah. Let's give them hell."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -covers face with hands-  
> I hope this wasn't OOC!


	2. A Touch of Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jyn and Cassian survive Scarif with a few injuries, but nothing is going to stop them from going on their date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long and I had to split it. The date will be in the next - and final - chapter, so please keep reading. I promise that this chapter is still good and you will love Kay in it, too. :3

* * *

 

 

Jyn scowled at the nurse who pushed her back on the bed which she lie. She knew that the woman was just doing her job, but this was ridiculous. It's wasn't as if she were on death's door. Many times in her life, she'd gone a long time without any kind of treatment for her injuries and was forced to keep herself upright and mobile.

Sure, she hadn't been on a planet that was on the verge of being destroyed by the Death Star, but _still_. "Look, all I'm asking is to see Cassian. Isn't he conscious?"

The nurse had a sympathetic look in her eyes that Jyn refused to acknowledge as pity. "He's still unconscious because of his concussion. You have to wait and let him wake up on his own."

Jyn crossed her arms defiantly. "Well, is he in a bacta tank?"

"No. His wounds weren't that severe."

"So he's on a bed."

"Yes..."

Jyn gave the nurse a smirk. "Then, it shouldn't be a problem for me to just sit with him, right? After what he and I went through together, I'd say that Cassian needs to wake up to a face that's comforting to him. What do you think?"

The other woman sighed. "I'll take you to him."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

 

* * *

 

Once Jyn was at Cassian's bedside, the nurse left to finish her other duties. Jyn dragged a chair from the corner up to the bed and sat in it as she looked at her captain. He had a bandage on his leg and another around his head. A few bruises were on his face, but he wasn't pretty banged up.

The force protected them.

Even though he hadn't awakened yet, Jyn decided to stay by Cassian's side and talk to him. She didn't know much about the body's process of healing, but perhaps some part of him could hear her voice and come back to her.

As Jyn kept her vigil for Cassian for the next few days, he had other visitors drop by. Bohdi, Chirrut, Baze, K-2 and a few others from their team who had made it out of Scarif and were the ones who extracted Jyn and Cassian from their place on the beach mere moments before its destruction.

If it hadn't been for the new K-2 droid, they wouldn't have made it out. They all owed him a debt of gratitude, especially Jyn, and she had taken her gratitude, even going so far as to place her hand on the droid's arm and smile up at him, voice soft as she said, "We would have been dead if it weren't for you. I know Cassian will be happy to see that you're here when he wakes up."

The droid cocked his head in an almost quizzical fashion as if he were noticing something for the first time. "I believe I will let you have that moment to yourselves, Jyn. You deserve it."

The near affection in Kay's voice surprised Jyn and she gave him a curious, yet pleased look. "If you say so." She yawned and raised her hand to her mouth.

Chirrut, ever the observant one, said, "You should get some sleep."

"It's okay. I'm not tired."

"He's right, little sister," Baze chimed in. "You've been up too long."

Jyn opened her mouth to object, but Bohdi spoke up. "Stop being stubborn and lie down for a few hours. We'll come get you if he wakes up."

"You don't have to do that. I can sleep in this chair with no problem."

"Yes, and get a crick in your neck because of the lack of support to your head," retorted Kay, sounding mildly sarcastic. "That isn't very wise, Jyn."

"I don't care."

Baze chuckled and exchanged a glance with Bodhi, while Chirrut smiled knowingly, as if he understood her reasons for staying. Jyn cleared her throat and looked away, annoyed by her friends' coaxing.

Her eyes focused on Cassian again and she sighed. Of course, she knew they were right, still, she didn't want to leave him. Maybe it was a little selfish or possessive of her, but she wanted to be the very first person he saw when he woke up. Unfortunately, her eyelids were getting heavy and even with the company of her friends, Jyn found herself getting sleepy.

"Alright. I'll go back to my bed, but one of you had better promise to wake me up."

Kay looked at the others, then at Jyn. "I will stay with Cassian in your absence, Jyn. I can monitor his breathing level, so when he starts to regain consciousness, I can bring you to him just as he comes to."

"Ah, that's a good plan, Kay." Bodhi nudged Jyn. "Now go and rest, for goodness' sake."

"Fine." The young woman made a huffing sound, but she slowly got to her feet. She looked down at Cassian's still form and leaned down to give his brow a kiss. "I'll be back soon." Then she went to her own bed to lie down. Her friends followed her and bid her goodnight before leaving to go to their own quarters. It was late and everyone was still a bit in need of recouping from Scarif.

Jyn fingered her necklace and thanked the force for keeping the team alive. Her heart felt a sharp pang for the members of the crew who didn't make it and for the rebels who made it past the shield gate and aided them in the fight.

Loss was inevitable, especially in war, but Jyn held on to hope that the rebellion would get the plans back - it had not been a pleasant day when she found out that Princess Leia had been captured by Vader and the plans were sent away - and force willing, they'd deal a fatal blow to the Empire. Hopefully, they would get the plans before Cassian awakened. Jyn didn't relish the idea of telling him the bad news.

 

* * *

 

 

The good thing was that, before Cassian woke up, Princess Leia and a few others managed to escape the Empire's clutches with the Death Star plans. Kay had told Jyn the good news and she felt relieved for the first time in ages.

Later that day, she'd been sitting on her chair next to Cassian's bed, her fingers entwined with his as she hummed a light melody.

The loose grip of Cassian hand in hers suddenly tightened and Jyn blinked, her humming silencing immediately. She stared down at him, looking for any signs of consciousness. Sure enough, his eyes opened by a slit and he said, "Don't stop on my account. I like that little tune."

"Cassian! Thank the force!" Jyn beamed widely and squeezed his hand, holding it to her chest. "Finally."

Cassian groaned and turned on his side. "I don't why see you're so surprised. I told you that I had to make it out of Scarif alive so we could go on our date."

She laughed as the memory of his words to her came back to her mind. "Oh, I don't think we'll be doing that just yet. You have a concussion and the doctors don't want you moving around a lot."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I hardly listen to doctors, isn't it?"

Jyn smiled.

 

* * *

 

  
Regardless of what Cassian said, he was still confined to medbay for a few days on account of his concussion. The doctor wanted to make sure he was alright before giving him clearance to leave and Cassian begrudgingly acquiesced. If it weren't for Jyn's presence and visits from the Rogue One crew, he would have gone mad.

After three days, though, Cassian was released from medbay and Jyn accompanied him to his quarters. He had a slight limp, but it would go away in a few weeks as his leg continued to heal up. When they reached his room, Cassian sat on his bed and let out a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair.

Jyn seated herself beside him and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I hate feeling so winded like this."

"I felt the same way after I woke up, too. Just give it some time."

Cassian smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. You're right." He squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back. They both smiled at each other.

Jyn felt her cheeks heat up as she recalled their kiss before landing on Scarif. It seemed like it was just yesterday and she could almost feel the pressure of his lips on hers. Ever since she saw him lying down on that bed in medbay, she wanted to kiss him again and see if his mouth was still as soft as she remembered. She patiently waited for him to regain consciousness, hoping that they could try again.

Now, he was **finally** awake, mobile, and looking at her like he wanted to kiss her as well. As if he read her mind, Cassian tugged Jyn forward and she closed her eyes, sighing, feeling his breath on her cheek. Just as their lips were about to meet, a knock sounded at the door.

Cassian groaned and cursed under his breath, letting his head touch Jyn's for a brief moment before pulling away and calling out, "Who is it?"

"It's K-2SO. May I enter?"

Both Jyn and Cassian were puzzled by the request. Kay usually just walked in without announcing himself, so this was odd. "You can come in, Kay," Cassian replied, his brow crinkled in mild amusement.

The tall droid opened the door and stepped through the threshold. "Ah, good. I suspected that Jyn was here, too. I need you both to come with me."

"Kay, I haven't been in my quarters for five minutes. Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid not."

"And why is that?" There was a little bite to Cassian's words and Jyn smoothed her fingers on his knuckles to soothe him.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kay and he spoke again. "I'm aware of your romantic overtures towards each other. Spiked heart rate, widened pupils and perspiration forming on your foreheads are regular occurrences whenever you're together. So I decided to help you on your date."

Jyn's lips parted in shock. "What? How did you know about our date?"

Kay looked down at her and a tinge of pride seemed to come from his voice as he replied, "You talk in your sleep."

"Oh."

"And you arranged for us to have our date?" Cassian gave Kay an odd look, wondering if this weren't some kind of joke.

"Yes. I also received help from Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze to make sure it was just right. A droid can only do so much without input from a few humans, you know. Especially when planning a date, but I think you will be pleased with what we have done."

Kay's tiny white eyes switched glances between them before saying, "Cassian, as you are still recovering from your concussion, I do not believe it would not be prudent to engage in sexual relations with Jyn."

A laugh spilled out of Jyn's mouth at this and her shoulders shook. Cassian's cheeks flushed faintly and he gave Kay a look of consternation. "Thank you, Kay. I'm already aware of that."

"Very well. May I suggest that the two of you use the 'fresher before you go. As Bodhi says, _"No one should go on a date smelling like a bantha."_ I'll wait outside for you until you're ready." Then Kay left the room.

Jyn grinned at Cassian's annoyed facial expression. "Hey, cheer up. This is a pretty big deal for Kay. He actually wants us to go on our date, so we shouldn't disappoint him."

"I guess not, but he could have waited a couple of days before springing this on us."

"You're probably right, but I still think it's sweet of him. Kay's warmed up to me since you've been out, Cassian. That's a good sign."

He couldn't argue with that. It was nice to see that the droid was getting along with her. "Yeah, it is."

Jyn hopped off the bed and gave Cassian a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in a bit." Her eyes sparkled with an excitement that he'd never seen before and she left the room.

Cassian smiled to himself as he made his way to the 'fresher. He was excited, too.

 

 


	3. It Was Bound to Happen Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cassian and Jyn have their date._

* * *

 

 

When Kay brought them to the place where their date was to be, Cassian and Jyn found themselves pretty impressed. Inside one of the ruined temples on Yavin - which, thankfully, was far enough away from people, so there'd be no distraction from anyone - was a small table with a few candles on it and the surrounding area so there'd be enough lighting to see.

In the middle of the table was an assortment of the native flora from Yavin as a decoration. There was also a small basket which held a few rolls, a bottle of Corellian brandy, two Denuba sandwiches and a delicious smelling vegetable salad with warm noodles.

"Wow, you guys really went all out." Jyn's eyebrows raised as she took in all of the food, then she looked at Kay. "Did you help make any of this?"

"No. Unfortunately, I'm not adept at cooking foods, but I did help Bodhi with the sauce." Kay pointed to the small, covered bowl that Jyn took out of the basket. "He said it was a topping for the salad. Baze and Chirrut made that, by the way. They found some of the local vegetation and the result is what you see in front of you. It was really fascinating to watch."

"And the sandwiches? How in the world were you able to get those?"

"The last supply run was very successful. They brought back a lot of foods we haven't had in a while and I was able to talk the cook into making a special order for the two of you. Since the whole base regards you both as heroes, he was happy to do it."

"And the Corellian brandy?" Cassian squinted at the glass as if he weren't sure the bottle he held in his hands were real.

"That...is a secret I can't share with you, Cassian." The droid almost sounded delighted by this. "But I'm talking too much. Enjoy your dinner and let me know how the sauce tastes. I wouldn't mind making it again." Then he was off.

Jyn and Cassian watched Kay leave in silence and turned to look at each other with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Well, that was bizarre." Jyn chuckled softly as she sat down on a small cushion in front of the table and Cassian joined her, sitting on opposite side.

" _Very_ bizarre. _Kay_ helping Bodhi make a sauce for our dinner date? I don't know if I can wrap my head around it. I hope he did a good job..."

"Oh, I'm sure he did. He sounded so proud of himself and he said he did it with Bodhi, not by himself. That's a good sign." Jyn took the foods out of the basket and began doling out portions for them both while Cassian poured the brandy in each of their glasses.

 

* * *

 

"Well, it looks like they're enjoying the food."

"Bodhi, you shouldn't spy on Jyn and Cassian. They won't like it."

"Be quiet, Kay," replied the pilot. "And I'm not _spying_ on them. I just want to see if they're having a good time." He looked through his binoculars again and smiled as he watched Jyn chew the salad.

Baze laughed and shook his head at Bodhi. "Of course they're having a good time. After all, you're not hanging around them like an excitable child, trying to play matchmaker when neither asked you to."

"What?" Bodhi pouted. "I never tried to play matchmaker with Jyn and Cassian and I resent the accusation."

"I may be blind, but even I know you tried to set them up together," Chirrut chimed in.

Of course, Chirrut would say something. The monk could read people better than anyone Bodhi knew. The young pilot sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, _fine_. So I tried to set them up. It finally worked, though, so all of you should at least give me credit for that."

"I'm sorry, Bodhi, but this was not done by your actions alone. We all contributed to it, but ultimately, Jyn and Cassian chose to go on this date. I believe they would have eventually gone on a date with or without our assistance. They were very attached in medbay and I also believe the force willed it to happen."

"I knew you were going to say that," Baze said with a snort.

"I only said it because it's the truth."

"I agree with you."

Chirrut looked up in Kay's direction with raised eyebrows. "You believe in the force?"

"I didn't say that. I'm an android. I don't have the ability to believe in anything the way humans do. However, I don't think it was mere coincidence that we all survived Scarif at the last minute. The odds were completely against us making it out alive, so clearly, something greater had to be happening behind the scenes."

Bodhi just smiled, looking through his binoculars once more, but Baze snatched them away, stealing a look at Jyn and Cassian and saying that Cassian had better keep his hands to himself or he'd have to beat him up.

Chirrut pressed his hand to his heart, then patted Kay's mechanical arm. "I always knew there was hope for you, Kay-tu, my friend."

"Oh, please," the android replied, but there was a slight hint of pride in his voice that gave him away.

 

* * *

 

"Wow, this salad is amazing and I don't even like vegetables." Jyn swallowed a forkful of the salad and hummed to herself delightedly.

"I agree. The sauce tastes good, too. I'll have to ask them how they did this and successfully kept it a secret. I know a lot of people who would kill for the recipe." Cassian bit into a roll and the buttery flavor exploded in his mouth.

"They really must have wanted us to have our date before the fleet leaves Yavin."

"Seems that way. Normally, I hate it when people get involved in my personal business, but I actually don't mind this."

Jyn looked up at Cassian, her fork in hand, but unmoving. A small smile spread across her face as she realized what he just said. "I didn't know you considered me to be your personal business." Her words were light and playful.

Cassian's cheeks flushed a light pink and he chuckled awkwardly. "I, uh...I didn't mean to be rude. I just-"

She held up a hand to stop him and shook her head. His stammering was so unlike the assertiveness and confidence she'd been used to hearing in his voice. A little thrill ran through Jyn because she was obviously the reason he reacted this way. "It's alright. I understand what you're trying to say."

"You do?" He had a hopeful look in his eyes and seeing that made Jyn's lips curve into a wide smile.

"Yes. When I think of you, I think of our relationship and it's very personal to me as well and...these past few days have been memorable."

Cassian's eyes softened and he replied, "I feel the same way, Jyn. I know we had a rocky start at first, but getting to know you has been wonderful. Seeing your face every day more than made up for what would have been a terribly long stay in medbay."

There was no point in standing on ceremony now. Over a short period of time, they both learned to trust each other, narrowly escaped death together, truly going through hell and back and carried their own painful scars to prove it. Now, they were skirting the line between friends and something more.

"If our positions were reversed, I know you'd have done the same for me." Jyn took a long sip of her wine and sighed as the liquid ran down her throat.

"In a heartbeat." Cassian's voice was husky with desire and Jyn set her glass back on the table, tamen aback by his smoldering gaze. The intensity of his eyes on hers made her palms sweat.

That look was all the encouragement Jyn needed. She picked up her cushion, stood from where she was seated and made her way to Cassian's side of the table. Their eyes were locked on to each other and when she sat next to him, her hand reached out to touch his cheek and she tentatively moved forward, brushing her lips to his.

The taste of Corellian wine was on both of their lips and Cassian moaned as he tasted the bittersweet flavor on Jyn's mouth. He slid a hand around her waist, pulling her body to him. Jyn rocked herself onto his knee, building tantalizing friction between them.

"A-ah, Jyn. Maybe we should go back to your quarters on base." His hand smoothed along the expanse of her stomach and ran under the fabric of her blouse. Once his fingers met her bare skin, he gently rubbed circles on her warm flesh.

"Mm, I think it's a little too late for that," came her mumbled reply as she nipped at his collarbone before pulling away. Jyn smirked at Cassian and tugged off her blouse, revealing her upper torso bare to him. The kyber crystal hanging around her neck made her look even more beautiful. "I can't wait that long. Can you?"

Pure lust radiated in his expression and he felt the arousal in his groin, pushing against his pants. **Fuck.** There was no mistaking what she was offering him and he couldn't refuse her. Not now. Not ever. Cassian cupped Jyn's breast and squeezed it softly. She cooed and gave him a brazen smile.

"I'll take that to be a yes?"

A passionate kiss on her swollen lips was his answer.

 

* * *

 

"Oh!" Bodhi dropped the binoculars and turned a beet red. "Yeah, I'm not looking through those things anymore."

Baze and Chirrut just laughed.

"I told you not to spy on them, Bodhi," chastened Kay as he picked up the binoculars and handed them to Baze. The android sighed. "I'm sure they're indulging in a strange human mating ritual now, regardless of my warning."

"Kay, I highly doubt you or anyone else would have been able to stop Jyn and Cassian from doing something they were intent on doing." Bodhi rubbed his eyes.

"Perhaps. Out of all the women on this base, Jyn **is** the most suited for Cassian." The droid thought for a moment. "I hope they're using protection. As good as they are for each other, it wouldn't be in their best interests to have offspring at present."

Kay was right. Having children in the middle of a war would not be desirable or wise, but Bodhi couldn't resist entertaining the thought of being "Uncle Bodhi" to an attractive child who possessed the combined features of both Jyn and Cassian.

Maybe someday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi ships Rebelcaptain so hard.


End file.
